Sonny with a Chance of Murder
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: The Randoms get invited to Portlyn's dinner party along with Chad. BUT something goes horribly wrong - someone's dead, and anyone could be the murderer. Don't worry, there'll be Channy.


**A/N: Okay, so this idea struck me while I was trying to ignore the existence of life after going to bed at 20 past 4 in the morning. Of course that was a few weeks back...**

**And....well....the title just makes me think of Psych. But I'm okay with that. Gonna be a multi-chap. I wouldn't even begin to know how to do it otherwise. So, as always, Read, Review, and Enjoy. =)**

--

A perky brunette ball of sunishine sat in the _So Random!_ prop room with her co-stars.

Rehearsal had been over for a little over an hour, but the cast had stayed back to watch a movie. To just...chill, and not have to worry about the world for a little while.

Sonny was the one to pick the movie - Murder on the Orient Express. She had always been enthralled by murder mysteries, something most people didn't know about her. Tawni, Nico, Zora and Grady, even though they were sitting there, watching the movie with her had no idea. Somehow they couldn't connect the dots. (Not the brightest bunch now, are they?) They thought it was just another random choice.

And Sonny didn't just like muder mysteries - she always secretly wished to be part of one. Deep down she wished that she would be caught in a situation like that movie. Someone dies, and everyone is trapped there with the killer, not knowing who it was or who would be next.

In fact, Sonny was secretly an adrenaline junky. She loved a rush. That's why she was on _So Random!_ The thrill of being on stage quenched her thirst in a healthy way. And she experienced a similar thrill every time she bickered with that three-named devil that everyone loved to hate. She was forced to think on her feet if she wanted to win. And oh God, did she want to win. Little did anyone know, Sonny Monroe loved competition, and loved it even more when she won.

In fact, there were a lot of things that most people didn't know about Sonny Monroe. And the few people who knew some of these things would shock anyone. For example, Portlyn was the only person outside of Sonny's family who knew of her obsession with murder mystery. And her and Tawni knew another something about her that even Sonny didn't know. But we'll go into that more later.

And these two things Portlyn knew - two of the only things she knew about Sonny, were the reason for her dropping by the prop room this fine day.

--

"If you're going to make me come with you, would you at least tell me _why_ you're inviting the Randoms to the party?"

Portlyn, for once holding the cards over Chad, just crossed her arms and smirked as she continued strutting down the halls of Condor Studios, her dark chocolate soft curls bouncing against her tanned shoulders, five gold leafed invitations, written out in careful calligraphy, in her well-manicured hand.

"No Chad. I don't think I will. But you're still gonna come with me."

"What? Why?" Normally Chad would have just ignored Portlyn and just stormed off, but he was intrigued. And lately he wanted any excuse to go visit Chuckle City. So he just followed along as he questioned her.

"You just will." She said as she turned into the prop room.

"Randoms!" The _So Random!_ cast saw a side of Portlyn they hadn't before - demanding their attention and...talking to them willingly...It was...weird.

They all glanced up at her confused, except for Nico who of course winked and smirked at her, which she just brushed off. "These..." she spoke as she handed out invitations. "Are for you guys."

She stood for a moment patiently as they opened and read them, shocked looks painting across their faces. "So, you guys coming?"

They all looked perplexed, tilting their heads at her and what not, Chad looking on in amazement as he leaned on the doorframe of the prop room.

"Is this a joke?" Tawni was the first to speak up and voice what everyone else was thinking.

Portlyn rolled her eyes as she inspected her maicure, looking bored with the conversation. "Nope. Saturday at 6. Be there. Tell your....parents or whatever that it won't get out till late. See ya."

She strutted back out as the Randoms and Chad stayed there confused. Then after a moment of everyone staring on in confusion turned and left, jogging to catch up with his co-star.

--

"...So....Sonny, do you think we should go?" Grady spoke up after the three minutes of silence proceeding Portlyn and Chad's exit.

"What? Why are you asking me?" Sonny _was_ genuinely curious, and confused as to why they were all invited to, as the invtation stated: _An intimate gathering among friends, all adorned in 1930s style attire. It will __definitely__ be a night to remember._

"Because, you seem to be the voice of reason. And you know the drama-snobs better than the rest of us." Tawni quickly glanced at Sonny and once she finished talking, returned to filing her nails.

She bit her lip as she thought about what to say. On the one hand, she loved 1930s style clothes, and thought it would be a great opportunity to get closer to Portlyn, who she didn't really know. But on the other hand, her cast seemed to completely despise anyone and anything associated with _the Falls_. And she wasn't so quick to jump at the chance to be at an 'intimate gathering' with Chad...She let out a sigh as she was going to give her answer.

"Well...."

--

**A/N: Yeah....bad place to end it, but I think you all know what she's gonna say. This was basically just an essential intro chapter that I felt like ending here because....well, because I'm lazy. And I kind of feel like working on BLTW. Or maybe MIF. Oh, and I feel it pertinent to mention that I'm going to basically abbreviate all of the multi-chap titles when I mention them in Author's notes. =)**


End file.
